


Butt reveal

by plikki



Series: Body part reveals [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Identity Reveal, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Adrien finds the hard way that you can't get away so easily with grabbing a girl's butt, even by accident. Especially, if you do it with two girls who happen to be one and the same.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Body part reveals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027963
Comments: 48
Kudos: 364





	Butt reveal

**Author's Note:**

> They made me do it! I didn't want to and yet here I am. I'm sorry!

There was no way for Adrien to explain his overprotectiveness when it came to Marinette. It was an instinct deep within him that was activated when he saw she was in danger. It didn’t matter if it was an akuma coming for her or something innocent enough, he acted before he could stop to think about it. 

That’s how they ended up rolling on the ground, because of a.. pen flying in her direction? Adrien could feel the embarrassment crawling all over him. He’d definitely overreacted and had to apologise about that. But before he could, he realised he was in even bigger trouble.

He had experience pulling someone out of harm’s way, it was second nature to him by now. Then how had he ended up with his hands over Marinette’s cute, little butt? NO! He shouldn’t be thinking that!

He looked into her eyes and saw the same horrible realisation in them too. He could swear his arm had been around her waist but once they’d rolled off so she wouldn’t be squashed under him and there was no need to cradle her head with his other hand, they’d somehow migrated there? 

Ok, maybe he’d noticed Marinette’s perky bottom before. But who in their right mind wouldn’t??? But noticing it and actually grabbing it and fondling it were very different things! It was.. firm but also soft and.. He removed his hands from the offending area before his mind could supply more adjectives and worse, before another part of him could catch up. 

“I’m so sorry, Marinette,” he spluttered, feeling his face grow warm. She blinked a few times, her cheeks glowing red too and then jumped off of him with lightning-fast speed.

“It-I-no butt - I MEAN, no problem,” she stuttered, while dusting herself off. He felt really bad for making her act even more awkward around him than usual. 

“You okay, girl?” Alya stepped in, looking between them with confusion in her eyes. She’d probably seen him tackle her to the ground, but not the aftermath. Phew. Thank God for small mercies. 

“I saw a pen that was going to hurt Marinette and kind of… overreacted,” he mumbled, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. The same hand that had a minute earlier been on… Stop, stop right there!

“It’s ok, worry not,” Marinette mumbled, looking away. 

He didn’t want to make the situation more awkward so he just left them to it. 

*

Seriously? This was all Adrien could think about as he fell to the rooftop, the hit jarring despite the protection of the magic suit. Well, protecting Ladybug from an akuma was not overreacting, it was par for the course for him. But to find himself with a handful of  _ cute, little  _ butt for the second time in a day? What was wrong with him? 

His hands must have slipped. After all, his lady’s suit was surprisingly smooth and hugged her figure like second skin and it was also kind of soft? Abort, abort! his mind started screaming at him. 

Once again, he found himself looking up into terrified blue eyes. Bad luck? This was the worst luck. What were the chances of this happening with his two closest friends on the same day? Mortified didn’t even begin to describe how he felt.

All the thoughts running through his mind made him more sluggish and slow to act this time. So before he could do the gentlemanly thing (go red in the face and apologise profusely), he realised another thing. 

This butt kind of felt familiar and the way she was looking at him was awfully familiar too. Could it be...?

“Marinette,” he said. Now he really wanted to kick himself. She was going to be so mad! Of all the countless ways this could have happened (and shouldn’t have, because it was dangerous, dangerous), he had to figure out who she was by fondling her butt? Unbelievable! 

She blinked in confusion again, her cheeks the same bright red he was so familiar with. And then she jumped off of him in the same way she’d done earlier. Did she find the same eerie similarities in the two occasions, he couldn’t help wondering. 

“Adrien?” She whispered, embarrassment forgotten for a second. Of course she had noticed. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to find out. I didn’t mean to fondle you. Both earlier and now. Gah, I’m just gonna jump off that building.” He looked down at his feet, while somewhere in the back of his mind he still registered the akuma in the distance. They had to take care of this. He was surprised to hear a giggle and looked up to see Ladybug (Marinette!) covering her mouth with her hand.

“Jumping off a building won’t hurt you, silly cat,” she said, looking at him with a surprisingly fond expression. Her eyes were still wide with shock, but it was slowly being replaced by something else.

“You’re not mad?” He said, a tentative smile on his lips. 

“I would have been if it had been anyone but you,” she said and for a second the world ground to a halt. Did she mean what he thought she meant..?

“I-oh, this came out wrong,” she said, a blush blooming on her cheeks again. 

“I don’t mind, bugaboo,” he said with a grin. This was enough to jolt her out of her embarrassment and make her roll her eyes at him. 

“Ok, don’t get too full of yourself. And maybe leave the butt grabbing for… a more appropriate place and time?” she said pointedly. He felt joy flutter inside of him. She hadn’t said never! And surely she meant not just butt grabbing (although he would enjoy that immensely), he thought as he saw her bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. 

“Later?” he said hopefully. 

“Only if we finish this quickly,” she said with another adorable giggle. 

“After you, m’lady,” he said with a bow and she shook her head with a smile as she threw her yo-yo at the nearby building. Work first, pleasure later. He could work with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel bored and need people who would make you laugh till you cry imagining a reveal just like this one, head over to the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)


End file.
